Transcript:Crazy
See that aspiring model there? 2 00:00:03,706 --> 00:00:07,127 That was me-- Deb-- until the day I died. 3 00:00:07,250 --> 00:00:10,824 I thought I'd go straight to heaven, but there was a bit of a mix-up... 4 00:00:10,825 --> 00:00:13,175 and I woke up in someone else's body. 5 00:00:13,254 --> 00:00:15,005 So now I'm Jane... 6 00:00:15,006 --> 00:00:18,505 a super-busy lawyer with my very own assistant. 7 00:00:18,506 --> 00:00:21,920 I got a new life, a new wardrobe, and the only people who really know... 8 00:00:21,921 --> 00:00:25,905 what's going on with me are my girlfriend Stacy and my guardian angel, Fred. 9 00:00:25,906 --> 00:00:29,105 I used to think everything happened for a reason... 10 00:00:29,106 --> 00:00:31,977 and, well, I sure hope I was right. 11 00:00:32,666 --> 00:00:37,666 ::: Timecodes - gius ::: 12 00:00:48,874 --> 00:00:51,400 - Neata. - Cine e Brian Young? 13 00:00:51,512 --> 00:00:54,244 - Il cunosc pe acest Brian Young? - Asta intreb. 14 00:00:54,245 --> 00:00:55,418 Sa o luam d ela capat. 15 00:00:55,419 --> 00:00:58,374 Ai primit un e-mail de la Brian Young. Uite. 16 00:00:58,375 --> 00:01:01,663 "Draga Jane-iac"-- Oh, cred ca am sa ma folosesc de ea. 17 00:01:02,162 --> 00:01:06,059 "Nu pot crede ca au trecut 15 ani. Sper ca putem reincepe de unde am ramas. 18 00:01:06,060 --> 00:01:07,758 Ne vedem maine seara." 19 00:01:07,759 --> 00:01:11,059 - Mi-ai citit e-mailurile? - Asta e cel mai important? 20 00:01:11,898 --> 00:01:15,462 - Ce e maine seara? - Reuniunea din liceu-- MArele1-5. 21 00:01:15,463 --> 00:01:18,082 Oh, nu. Nu, nu ma duc. 22 00:01:18,083 --> 00:01:22,120 Sa-i spui asta rochiei pe care ai comdant-o-- Cea care e agata de dulapul din biroul tau. 23 00:01:22,121 --> 00:01:25,114 - Am cumparat si o rochie pentru reuniune? - Si acum stiu de ce-- 24 00:01:25,115 --> 00:01:30,658 Pentru ca Brian Young vrea sa reia deune a ramas cu a lui Jane-iac! 25 00:01:36,636 --> 00:01:38,686 - Buna dimineata. - Neata. 26 00:01:39,225 --> 00:01:41,121 - MM, cafea? - Nu. Adica, da ! 27 00:01:41,122 --> 00:01:44,822 - Bine, da-mi voie-- Lasa-ma sa-ti aduc o ceasca. - Oh, chiar nu trebuie. 28 00:01:45,028 --> 00:01:48,145 O sa discutam despre ce s-a intamplat? 29 00:01:48,347 --> 00:01:51,339 Da, desigur, dar, ... nu aici . 30 00:01:51,433 --> 00:01:52,644 Okay. 31 00:01:53,990 --> 00:01:55,483 De c enu aici? 32 00:01:58,882 --> 00:02:02,155 Putem discuta mai tarziu, singuri? 33 00:02:02,692 --> 00:02:05,105 Uite, daca a fost o gresala, spune asa, si hai s amergem mai departe. 34 00:02:05,106 --> 00:02:06,677 - Ce a fost o gresala? - Nimic. 35 00:02:06,678 --> 00:02:08,864 Mda. Veniti amandoi In biroul lui Kim chiar acum. 36 00:02:08,865 --> 00:02:11,275 - Ce se petrece? - O mireasa plange in biroul meu. 37 00:02:11,276 --> 00:02:13,653 Nu ma ocup de lacrimi, asa ca am trimis-o in biroul tau. 38 00:02:13,654 --> 00:02:15,666 Te rog, fa-o sa se opreasca. 39 00:02:21,328 --> 00:02:26,250 Noaptea trecuta a fost noaptea nuntii. Cel putin asta trebuia sa fie. 40 00:02:26,626 --> 00:02:29,540 - multumesc. - De c eesti inca in... aaa-- 41 00:02:30,053 --> 00:02:33,118 Mi-au trebuie 6 luni ca sa gasesc rochia asta. 42 00:02:33,597 --> 00:02:36,017 Eu am platit-o. 43 00:02:36,533 --> 00:02:38,285 $10,000. 44 00:02:39,135 --> 00:02:42,064 - Nu pot sa o dau jos. - 10 mii? 45 00:02:42,271 --> 00:02:45,017 - e superba. - multumesc. 46 00:02:46,517 --> 00:02:48,316 200 de invitati-- 47 00:02:48,654 --> 00:02:51,527 Fiecare mebru al familei, fiecare prieten. 48 00:02:51,528 --> 00:02:53,378 Vreau sa spun ca a fost umilitor. 49 00:02:53,379 --> 00:02:55,157 Mai exact, ce s-a intamplat? 50 00:02:55,736 --> 00:02:56,901 SI a-- 51 00:02:57,145 --> 00:02:58,056 Oh. 52 00:02:59,065 --> 00:03:00,747 Pai, Matthew si cu mine, noi-- 53 00:03:00,748 --> 00:03:03,710 stii, nu ne-am vazut toata ziua din cauza... 54 00:03:03,711 --> 00:03:04,971 stii, traditia. 55 00:03:05,868 --> 00:03:08,421 Dar cu o jumatate de ora inaitnea ceremoniei... 56 00:03:08,422 --> 00:03:11,497 da-o naibii de traditie. Vroiam sa-i fac o surpriza. 57 00:03:11,498 --> 00:03:12,636 Oh, Dumnezeule. 58 00:03:13,667 --> 00:03:15,426 Am deschis usa... 59 00:03:16,083 --> 00:03:20,381 Si primul lucru pe care-l vad e.. Rochia domnisoarei de onoare pe podea. 60 00:03:20,635 --> 00:03:22,408 Si al doilea lucru pe care-l vad ... 61 00:03:22,409 --> 00:03:26,158 E nenorocita de domnisoara de onoare peste logodnicul meu. 62 00:03:30,031 --> 00:03:31,604 Apoi ce s-a intamplat? 63 00:03:31,605 --> 00:03:33,845 pai, vreau sa spun, ca evident , am anulat nunta. 64 00:03:33,846 --> 00:03:38,495 Si apoi-- M-am urcat in limuzina si m-am invartit pe aici pana ai deschis biroul. 65 00:03:38,967 --> 00:03:42,274 - vrei sa-ti dai lognicul in judecata? - Nu. 66 00:03:43,374 --> 00:03:48,148 Pe domnisoara de onoare vreau. Imi era cea mai buna prietena. 67 00:03:48,876 --> 00:03:51,054 Si ea a distrus totul. 68 00:04:04,473 --> 00:04:05,572 Oh, nu. 69 00:04:06,693 --> 00:04:07,688 Ugh. 70 00:04:09,411 --> 00:04:11,702 Hey, Jane, ai un minut? 71 00:04:13,167 --> 00:04:14,153 da. 72 00:04:14,325 --> 00:04:17,347 Iti datorez scuze. Zilele trecute... 73 00:04:17,348 --> 00:04:19,648 cand m-ai vazut cu kim, sarutul-- 74 00:04:19,649 --> 00:04:21,728 - Stiu la ce te gandesti. - stii? 75 00:04:21,729 --> 00:04:23,433 a fost.. inadecvat. 76 00:04:23,434 --> 00:04:26,131 Genul acela de lucruri te fac sa te simti incomod la serviciu. 77 00:04:26,132 --> 00:04:30,095 - trebuia sa stiu. - pai, sper s anu se mai intample. 78 00:04:31,277 --> 00:04:33,437 - Se va repeta? - Nu stiu. 79 00:04:34,674 --> 00:04:37,237 Chia rnus tiu ce sa-i spun lui Kim. 80 00:04:37,341 --> 00:04:41,018 Uh, cu siguranta esti doar... singur. 81 00:04:41,144 --> 00:04:43,213 Iti lipseste Deb. 82 00:04:44,555 --> 00:04:46,630 Mda, poate ai dreptate. 83 00:04:47,259 --> 00:04:51,747 Da, Kim s-a intamplat sa fie langa tine intr-un moment sensibil. 84 00:04:51,748 --> 00:04:53,647 Putea fi oricine. 85 00:04:53,648 --> 00:04:55,443 - nu chiar. - Spun doar. 86 00:04:55,444 --> 00:04:59,760 E in natura umana sa apelezi la persoana cea mai apropiata tie... 87 00:05:00,336 --> 00:05:01,595 Fizic. 88 00:05:10,643 --> 00:05:15,120 am.. 10:00. Si chiar, chiar trebuie sa plec. 89 00:05:21,425 --> 00:05:22,516 bine. 90 00:05:22,832 --> 00:05:25,488 Brandon Tharp te aspteapta. esti pregatit, da? 91 00:05:25,489 --> 00:05:28,344 - Oh, foarte bine, Parker. - Arata-mi. 92 00:05:29,982 --> 00:05:32,713 Brandon Tharp este C.E.O. la Tharp Industries-- 93 00:05:32,714 --> 00:05:36,622 Which is the largest domestic manufacturer of home lawn mowers. 94 00:05:36,755 --> 00:05:37,956 Yeah, I know. 95 00:05:38,097 --> 00:05:40,838 His board of directors is trying to prove he's incompetent... 96 00:05:40,839 --> 00:05:43,828 so they can trigger a clause in his contract stripping him of his authority... 97 00:05:43,829 --> 00:05:46,737 and booting him from the company he started. 98 00:05:47,776 --> 00:05:50,337 I've known Tharp for 10 years, and you've never met him. 99 00:05:50,338 --> 00:05:52,414 Why do you think he asked for you on this? 100 00:05:52,415 --> 00:05:54,825 Uh, 'cause I'm good. 101 00:05:55,303 --> 00:05:58,299 - Do you maybe want to come in with me? - He only wants you. 102 00:05:58,300 --> 00:06:02,024 Maybe he is a little wackadoodle. I mean, that would explain why he doesn't ask... 103 00:06:02,025 --> 00:06:05,701 for the lawyer who has, you know, his name on the door. 104 00:06:08,019 --> 00:06:11,474 - I should probably go on in. - Right. 105 00:06:12,061 --> 00:06:14,277 I'll be here if you need me. 106 00:06:15,367 --> 00:06:16,404 Jane Bingum. 107 00:06:16,405 --> 00:06:18,782 I hear great things-- Great things. 108 00:06:18,864 --> 00:06:22,059 Strawberry? I had them flown in from Mendocino. 109 00:06:22,060 --> 00:06:25,907 That's, uh, Jamaican pepper. And the vinegar's from a small town in Umbria. 110 00:06:25,908 --> 00:06:27,604 - Try it. - No, thanks. 111 00:06:27,605 --> 00:06:31,555 The combination makes you look younger. What do you think-- Younger? 112 00:06:32,085 --> 00:06:35,416 I've actually never met you before, so I would have no way to tell. 113 00:06:35,417 --> 00:06:37,663 Yeah, well, okay. 114 00:06:44,167 --> 00:06:47,010 - What about now? - Yeah, a little bit. 115 00:06:48,719 --> 00:06:51,196 The wolves are circling, and I need a bulldog. 116 00:06:51,197 --> 00:06:53,625 - And I'm your-- - Bulldog. 117 00:06:56,188 --> 00:06:57,688 - Sit down. - Okay. 118 00:06:58,204 --> 00:07:02,101 About six months ago, I was on a business trip in Alaska. 119 00:07:02,909 --> 00:07:06,447 When the altitude got to me, I collapsed, clunked my noggin-- 120 00:07:06,448 --> 00:07:08,380 Near death, as they say. 121 00:07:09,187 --> 00:07:12,462 While I was out, I had one of those epiphanies. 122 00:07:12,558 --> 00:07:13,865 An epiphany? 123 00:07:13,978 --> 00:07:18,115 I was wasting time on this extraordinary planet. 124 00:07:18,703 --> 00:07:21,614 So now I'm on the smell-the-flowers tour. 125 00:07:21,708 --> 00:07:25,414 I ran with the bulls. I dived Loch Ness-- No monster-- 126 00:07:25,687 --> 00:07:27,402 Collected some, uh... 127 00:07:27,403 --> 00:07:30,356 pretty good tattoos. I'll show you when we get to know each other better. 128 00:07:30,357 --> 00:07:32,159 Not necessary. 129 00:07:32,160 --> 00:07:36,084 Two weeks a month, I travel exclusively by hot-air balloon. 130 00:07:37,391 --> 00:07:41,863 Well, according to your board, you have also shut down four factories. 131 00:07:41,864 --> 00:07:45,568 They've been repurposed. I'm building green cheetahs-- 132 00:07:45,690 --> 00:07:46,676 Top secret. 133 00:07:46,677 --> 00:07:48,919 And your profits are spiraling down. 134 00:07:48,920 --> 00:07:51,213 This isn't about my board. It's about my son, Charlie. 135 00:07:51,214 --> 00:07:53,579 I entrusted the bum with 10% of my company... 136 00:07:53,580 --> 00:07:56,418 and now he's convinced the board to sell. He wants to cash out. 137 00:07:56,419 --> 00:07:58,808 And that's why they want to get rid of you. 138 00:07:58,809 --> 00:08:01,314 I need your help to save my company, Miss Bingum. 139 00:08:01,315 --> 00:08:04,403 Well, I will do what I can. 140 00:08:04,619 --> 00:08:05,978 Bulldog. 141 00:08:06,534 --> 00:08:07,361 Oh! 142 00:08:11,701 --> 00:08:13,173 Oh, sir. 143 00:08:13,174 --> 00:08:16,028 Oh, there's a great white shark breeding ground just off Catalina. 144 00:08:16,029 --> 00:08:18,577 I've always wanted to check it out. 145 00:08:19,074 --> 00:08:21,952 You know, people say life is precious... 146 00:08:22,121 --> 00:08:24,591 but unless they've been on that escalator in the sky... 147 00:08:24,592 --> 00:08:27,642 and watched the gatekeeper push the return button... 148 00:08:27,643 --> 00:08:30,806 they don't know what they're talking about. 149 00:08:34,921 --> 00:08:37,080 What did you just say? 150 00:08:39,129 --> 00:08:42,762 - Hey, do you want to maybe have dinner later? - Oh, can't tonight-- Heading to the gym. 151 00:08:42,763 --> 00:08:45,396 - I thought we could strategize our case. - The crying bride? 152 00:08:45,397 --> 00:08:47,097 - That's right. - Ah, come on, Kim. 153 00:08:47,098 --> 00:08:50,856 - There's no real cause of action. - How about infliction of emotional distress? 154 00:08:50,857 --> 00:08:53,990 The guy's an ass. The bridesmaid's no better. But it's a waste of time. 155 00:08:53,991 --> 00:08:56,372 Or maybe you're just a coward. 156 00:08:56,683 --> 00:09:01,033 - Are we still talking about the case? - What else would I be talking about? 157 00:09:01,735 --> 00:09:06,114 I'm gonna get this case in front of a judge, and I'm gonna help my client. 158 00:09:06,115 --> 00:09:07,530 Good luck. 159 00:09:12,506 --> 00:09:15,147 - Brian Young is hot. - I know. 160 00:09:15,148 --> 00:09:19,500 Captain of the tennis team, class president, and look how big his hands are. 161 00:09:19,501 --> 00:09:20,631 I know. 162 00:09:22,031 --> 00:09:26,214 "Dear Jane, I will never, ever, ever forget prom night-- 163 00:09:26,215 --> 00:09:29,205 Best night of my life. X.O., Brian." 164 00:09:29,517 --> 00:09:31,585 He X.O.'d you, Jane. 165 00:09:31,586 --> 00:09:34,469 You gave him the best night of his life. 166 00:09:34,470 --> 00:09:36,984 Oh, you're so going to this reunion. 167 00:09:36,985 --> 00:09:39,780 - And I'm going, too. - Mm-hmm. 168 00:09:40,650 --> 00:09:43,234 I've reviewed your filing, and while I... 169 00:09:43,235 --> 00:09:46,718 sympathize with your client I don't see any cause of action here. 170 00:09:46,719 --> 00:09:50,029 Your honor, with all due respect, my client suffered severe and... 171 00:09:50,030 --> 00:09:54,096 extraordinary emotional distress when she walked in on her fiancé... 172 00:09:54,097 --> 00:09:58,034 and Miss Klinger in bed-- Actually, on the floor. 173 00:09:58,211 --> 00:10:02,552 Yeah, that's mushy, emotional stuff, not a case. 174 00:10:02,553 --> 00:10:05,057 I want to rip out every one of her capped teeth. 175 00:10:05,058 --> 00:10:06,492 I'll take care of her. 176 00:10:06,493 --> 00:10:08,686 My client's faith in the institution of marriage... 177 00:10:08,687 --> 00:10:12,661 and her ability to enter into a future relationship has been permanently damaged. 178 00:10:12,662 --> 00:10:15,362 So she should see a therapist, not a judge. 179 00:10:15,363 --> 00:10:17,732 There's no financial loss here. 180 00:10:17,733 --> 00:10:21,395 Her parents lost a fortune on the band, the catering, the event planner. 181 00:10:21,396 --> 00:10:24,746 She doesn't have standing to sue on her parents' behalf. 182 00:10:24,747 --> 00:10:28,338 Her dress-- Nonrefundable, your honor. It cost $10,000. 183 00:10:28,339 --> 00:10:30,372 She paid for it herself. 184 00:10:31,034 --> 00:10:33,940 $10,000 for a dress? 185 00:10:34,086 --> 00:10:37,603 Oh, uh, yes, sir. It's-- it's beautiful. 186 00:10:37,604 --> 00:10:39,852 It's a cream, peau de soir, silk satin gown... 187 00:10:39,853 --> 00:10:44,715 with a seed-pearl-, bead-, and jewel- encrusted bodice, all hand-embroidered. 188 00:10:45,234 --> 00:10:48,659 You may have found yourself a toehold, Miss Kaswell. 189 00:10:48,660 --> 00:10:50,744 Your honor, this is totally unprecedented. 190 00:10:50,754 --> 00:10:54,482 Your client was the maid of honor. She probably helped Mia select the dress. 191 00:10:54,483 --> 00:10:57,421 - She would have known its value. - She told me it was worth every penny. 192 00:10:57,422 --> 00:10:59,466 The maid of honor could have foreseen... 193 00:10:59,467 --> 00:11:03,369 that her actions would have caused the dress to go unused. 194 00:11:03,370 --> 00:11:09,187 Okay, I'm willing to entertain arguments in a short evidentiary hearing... 195 00:11:09,856 --> 00:11:12,786 but no mushy stuff. 196 00:11:13,549 --> 00:11:15,501 No mush, your honor. 197 00:11:19,590 --> 00:11:21,346 You didn't have to come down. 198 00:11:21,347 --> 00:11:23,537 On the off chance that Tharp comes to his senses... 199 00:11:23,538 --> 00:11:25,764 and wants to be represented by the managing partner... 200 00:11:25,765 --> 00:11:27,364 thought I should be here. 201 00:11:27,365 --> 00:11:29,216 That's an awesome pep talk. 202 00:11:29,226 --> 00:11:32,926 You did remind him that we have court this morning, didn't you? 203 00:11:33,219 --> 00:11:35,156 Oh, there he is. Oh, God. 204 00:11:35,157 --> 00:11:37,284 Come on, bulldog. Let's go win this thing. 205 00:11:37,285 --> 00:11:40,079 Uh, Mr. Tharp, I told you to put on a suit. 206 00:11:40,080 --> 00:11:43,517 And I did. I did. But I gave it to Mooky, the gentleman outside. 207 00:11:43,518 --> 00:11:46,418 His-- his jokes aren't very funny, but his stench is impressive. 208 00:11:46,419 --> 00:11:48,307 I had to get him out of those clothes. 209 00:11:48,308 --> 00:11:50,635 - Are those pajamas? - Oh, they're so comfortable-- 210 00:11:50,636 --> 00:11:52,686 100% Egyptian cotton. 211 00:11:52,687 --> 00:11:55,086 - The Middle East knows comfort. - Oh, that's true. 212 00:11:55,087 --> 00:11:58,287 Okay, court's starting. What's the plan here, Bingum? 213 00:11:58,288 --> 00:11:59,181 Okay. 214 00:12:00,842 --> 00:12:03,323 What size are you, sir? 215 00:12:04,657 --> 00:12:07,190 After mom died, dad sent me to a boarding school... 216 00:12:07,191 --> 00:12:09,859 with the motto "a structured life is a successful life". 217 00:12:09,860 --> 00:12:11,573 - This suit is itchy. - Shh. 218 00:12:11,574 --> 00:12:15,646 He was always big on structure. Back then, I didn't see him much... 219 00:12:15,647 --> 00:12:18,502 but, uh, no one worked harder. 220 00:12:19,605 --> 00:12:20,619 And now? 221 00:12:20,620 --> 00:12:23,165 And now he's on permanent vacation. 222 00:12:23,414 --> 00:12:27,561 His reaction to our stock tanking-- He moved his office to the roof-- 223 00:12:27,841 --> 00:12:28,961 outside-- 224 00:12:29,293 --> 00:12:31,679 Started drafting contracts in rhyme. 225 00:12:31,680 --> 00:12:35,330 The distributor lived in Nantucket. Who can resist that? 226 00:12:35,341 --> 00:12:38,246 So, what is your response to your father's restructuring of the company? 227 00:12:38,247 --> 00:12:42,136 It's ludicrous. The board's recommendation to sell the company is clearly... 228 00:12:42,137 --> 00:12:47,001 in the best interest of the shareholders. And if my father were in his right mind... 229 00:12:47,405 --> 00:12:48,939 he would agree. 230 00:12:49,593 --> 00:12:51,160 Your witness. 231 00:12:52,704 --> 00:12:55,920 Charlie, isn't it true that until recently... 232 00:12:55,921 --> 00:12:59,114 you hadn't set foot in the company headquarters? 233 00:12:59,803 --> 00:13:00,817 Yes, but I-- 234 00:13:00,818 --> 00:13:06,301 And on your income tax, you listed your occupation as semiprofessional surfer? 235 00:13:07,099 --> 00:13:09,437 I took ice-skating lessons when I was 6. 236 00:13:09,438 --> 00:13:12,581 Does that make me a semiprofessional ice skater? 237 00:13:13,428 --> 00:13:14,667 It's a real job. 238 00:13:14,668 --> 00:13:17,598 One that qualifies you to pass judgment on your father's management style? 239 00:13:17,599 --> 00:13:19,696 - Objection. - Sustained. 240 00:13:19,846 --> 00:13:22,296 You're angry with your father, aren't you? 241 00:13:22,297 --> 00:13:25,586 It's hard to be angry with someone you hardly know. 242 00:13:25,821 --> 00:13:28,628 Are you good at math, Charlie? 243 00:13:30,376 --> 00:13:31,559 I'm okay. 244 00:13:32,022 --> 00:13:35,646 Tharp Industries is valued at $50 million, and you own 10%. 245 00:13:35,656 --> 00:13:38,980 So if the company is sold, how much do you pocket? 246 00:13:39,577 --> 00:13:40,929 $5 million. 247 00:13:41,267 --> 00:13:43,672 - Miss Bingum. - I'm almost done. 248 00:13:44,042 --> 00:13:45,786 $5 million. 249 00:13:45,787 --> 00:13:47,759 How many surfboards does that buy you? 250 00:13:47,760 --> 00:13:50,424 - Miss Bingum. - Yeah? 251 00:13:50,507 --> 00:13:52,319 Your client. 252 00:13:54,479 --> 00:13:56,087 It was itchy. 253 00:14:06,652 --> 00:14:08,981 - We made it past summary judgment. - Excuse me? 254 00:14:08,982 --> 00:14:10,953 Mia Reynolds-- Bride versus maid of honor. 255 00:14:10,954 --> 00:14:13,655 Judge Brody agreed to hear arguments. Care to join us at the table? 256 00:14:13,656 --> 00:14:15,822 - Pass. - What do you have against this case? 257 00:14:15,823 --> 00:14:18,758 Just because you can get it into court doesn't mean you should. 258 00:14:18,759 --> 00:14:20,428 What's that supposed to mean? 259 00:14:20,429 --> 00:14:24,677 Kim, you can't litigate every emotional dispute that comes along. Crap happens. 260 00:14:24,678 --> 00:14:25,696 Crap? 261 00:14:27,596 --> 00:14:29,521 Look, maybe this was all for the best. 262 00:14:29,522 --> 00:14:33,344 By finding out now, Mia saved herself from a bad marriage and a painful divorce. 263 00:14:33,345 --> 00:14:35,209 - You're defending the guy? - Not at all. 264 00:14:35,210 --> 00:14:38,993 Guy's a creep who couldn't control his... urges, but-- 265 00:14:39,087 --> 00:14:43,266 Is that what happened to you? When you kissed me, you just lost control? 266 00:14:43,420 --> 00:14:45,542 - Kim. - It's just a question. 267 00:14:45,673 --> 00:14:48,616 This isn't about me... or us. 268 00:14:48,794 --> 00:14:51,913 Right, 'cause we can't talk about that. 269 00:14:52,211 --> 00:14:54,380 I have a case to prepare. 270 00:14:57,602 --> 00:15:00,792 When you told your board of directors that you intended to fill your warehouse... 271 00:15:00,793 --> 00:15:03,224 with green cheetahs, what was their reaction? 272 00:15:03,225 --> 00:15:05,637 Well, they thought I was a little... whoop-whoop-whoop... 273 00:15:05,638 --> 00:15:09,985 off the ranch, wackadoodle, which I guess is understandable. 274 00:15:10,172 --> 00:15:12,372 You weren't talking about actual cheetahs. 275 00:15:12,373 --> 00:15:15,023 Of course not. Why would I put cheetahs in a warehouse? 276 00:15:15,024 --> 00:15:16,769 What would they eat? 277 00:15:17,004 --> 00:15:20,834 That's a good question. Tell me about your cheetahs. 278 00:15:21,418 --> 00:15:26,494 The green cheetahs are lawn mowers that run on the very grass they cut. 279 00:15:26,495 --> 00:15:28,530 The patent is pending, and, once approved... 280 00:15:28,531 --> 00:15:31,760 they'll be the only type of lawn mower that we manufacture. 281 00:15:31,761 --> 00:15:33,055 Your witness. 282 00:15:33,056 --> 00:15:37,213 So, what happens if your cheetahs don't live up to your expectations? 283 00:15:37,214 --> 00:15:40,243 - Why are you putting out negative energy? - Please, just answer my question. 284 00:15:40,244 --> 00:15:42,392 - Please answer my question. - Your honor. 285 00:15:42,393 --> 00:15:45,855 Mr. Tharp, you need to answer questions, not ask them. 286 00:15:46,286 --> 00:15:49,553 Do you understand why your employees might be... 287 00:15:49,816 --> 00:15:53,217 you know, losing faith in a C.E.O. who doesn't attend board meetings... 288 00:15:53,218 --> 00:15:56,779 who wears flippers to work, disrobes in a courtroom? 289 00:15:56,873 --> 00:16:00,423 Nothing happens at most board meetings. 290 00:16:00,592 --> 00:16:03,165 And when I'm planning on swimming, I put on my flippers. 291 00:16:03,166 --> 00:16:06,825 And if I'm itchy, I take off what itches. 292 00:16:13,658 --> 00:16:16,637 Mr. Tharp, why are you wearing bunny ears? 293 00:16:16,638 --> 00:16:19,629 I feel you need more smiles in your life. 294 00:16:20,146 --> 00:16:22,437 Oh, look, it's working. 295 00:16:24,411 --> 00:16:26,476 That will be all, Mr. Tharp. 296 00:16:26,890 --> 00:16:30,734 Your honor, as our next witness, we'd like to call Sandi Kipling. 297 00:16:30,819 --> 00:16:32,022 Uh-oh. 298 00:16:32,979 --> 00:16:34,724 What uh-oh? Objection. 299 00:16:34,725 --> 00:16:37,110 Miss Kipling's on the list, but she's marked unavailable. 300 00:16:37,111 --> 00:16:39,335 We didn't locate Miss Kipling till this morning. 301 00:16:39,336 --> 00:16:41,631 Brief recess, your honor? 302 00:16:47,966 --> 00:16:50,586 Excuse me. I'm looking for Kim Kaswell. 303 00:16:50,774 --> 00:16:52,028 That's me. 304 00:16:52,138 --> 00:16:54,523 I'm Matthew-- Matthew Warren-- 305 00:16:55,017 --> 00:16:57,598 From the wedding. The Matthew who-- 306 00:16:57,599 --> 00:17:00,032 - I know who you are. - I-- I-- I need your help. 307 00:17:00,033 --> 00:17:02,584 - You're kidding me. - Mia won't talk to me. 308 00:17:02,585 --> 00:17:05,426 I need you to talk to her for me. Tell her I'm sorry. 309 00:17:05,427 --> 00:17:09,234 - Tell-- no, tell her I love her. - What planet do you live on, Matthew? 310 00:17:09,235 --> 00:17:11,755 - I-- I know I messed up. - Messed up? 311 00:17:11,756 --> 00:17:14,053 Messed up is forgetting her birthday or telling her... 312 00:17:14,054 --> 00:17:16,465 that a new dress she bought makes her ass look fat. 313 00:17:16,466 --> 00:17:19,448 You banged the maid of honor right before the "I do"s. 314 00:17:19,449 --> 00:17:21,448 What were you thinking? 315 00:17:22,522 --> 00:17:23,649 I wasn't. 316 00:17:23,818 --> 00:17:26,290 - Was it just an urge? - What? 317 00:17:26,493 --> 00:17:29,647 An urge-- something you can't control. Do you want to blame it on an urge? 318 00:17:29,648 --> 00:17:33,665 I-- I-- I don't know. I just want another chance with Mia. 319 00:17:33,666 --> 00:17:36,100 You don't get another chance. Tell you what, though-- 320 00:17:36,101 --> 00:17:39,903 When we're finished with Susie, we're coming after you. 321 00:17:47,229 --> 00:17:49,171 What are you looking at? 322 00:17:49,650 --> 00:17:52,177 Miss Kipling, I appreciate you flying in for this. 323 00:17:52,178 --> 00:17:55,021 Uh, so, tell me, how did you meet Mr. Tharp? 324 00:17:55,022 --> 00:17:58,264 I-- I work at Dino's Doughnuts in Anchorage. 325 00:17:58,265 --> 00:18:01,060 He asked for a doughnut and a small coffee. 326 00:18:01,061 --> 00:18:04,347 I gave him a medium coffee 'cause if you get the combo... 327 00:18:04,348 --> 00:18:08,698 it's the same price, and he called me an angel. 328 00:18:08,699 --> 00:18:12,607 And then I asked him his name, and he didn't know. 329 00:18:12,608 --> 00:18:15,002 He didn't know his own name? 330 00:18:17,655 --> 00:18:20,256 Well, he said he used to be someone else. 331 00:18:20,257 --> 00:18:23,936 And then he started talking all fast and jumbled... 332 00:18:23,937 --> 00:18:26,028 and that was before any coffee. 333 00:18:26,029 --> 00:18:28,658 Hmm. Do you remember anything he said? 334 00:18:28,949 --> 00:18:32,910 He said something like the universe is made up of energy... 335 00:18:32,911 --> 00:18:36,745 that never goes away, and I said I wish my furnace... 336 00:18:36,746 --> 00:18:40,270 ran on that kind of energy, because it's always cold at my house... 337 00:18:40,271 --> 00:18:43,247 and he said he'd buy me a new house. 338 00:18:44,487 --> 00:18:47,393 - And did he? - Yes. 339 00:18:47,873 --> 00:18:50,633 Miss Kipling, do you know what a psychotic break is? 340 00:18:50,634 --> 00:18:51,785 Objection-- 341 00:18:51,786 --> 00:18:56,144 Is the witness a doctor who moonlights as a Dino's Doughnuts waitress? 342 00:18:56,539 --> 00:18:59,301 Oh, I'm not saying it's impossible. 343 00:19:01,511 --> 00:19:02,788 Sustained. 344 00:19:04,451 --> 00:19:05,954 Your witness. 345 00:19:06,509 --> 00:19:10,040 Uh, excuse me. Can I ask the witness a question? 346 00:19:10,858 --> 00:19:13,187 - It's okay with us. - Your honor, short recess? 347 00:19:13,188 --> 00:19:16,304 Miss Bingum, we're here to rule on Mr. Tharp's competency. 348 00:19:16,305 --> 00:19:18,325 I'm giving him the floor. 349 00:19:20,017 --> 00:19:21,519 Miss Kipling. 350 00:19:22,745 --> 00:19:24,322 During my visit... 351 00:19:24,730 --> 00:19:29,585 I found your hospitality warm and inviting... 352 00:19:30,041 --> 00:19:35,545 your personality to be genuinely engaging and compassionate. 353 00:19:36,162 --> 00:19:38,312 And so my question is this. 354 00:19:39,025 --> 00:19:40,959 Will you marry me? 355 00:19:50,486 --> 00:19:54,028 - What were you thinking? - I can't believe she said no. 356 00:19:54,029 --> 00:19:57,026 Really? You can't believe that? Maybe it's because she's sane. 357 00:19:57,027 --> 00:20:00,430 And you know who's not sane? Me, for thinking you are. 358 00:20:00,833 --> 00:20:02,991 - Bulldog, you don't mean that. - No, I do. 359 00:20:02,992 --> 00:20:05,838 You-- you believe them? You believe my son? 360 00:20:05,839 --> 00:20:08,068 You think I'm crazy? 361 00:20:08,582 --> 00:20:12,666 Mr. Tharp, I think you need help... from a shrink. 362 00:20:13,931 --> 00:20:16,100 Do you know why I hired you-- 363 00:20:16,316 --> 00:20:19,838 Not your firm, but you-- Why I sought you out? 364 00:20:20,684 --> 00:20:22,384 'Cause I'm good? 365 00:20:23,241 --> 00:20:27,762 I heard about your shooting, that you flatlined and you came back. 366 00:20:27,950 --> 00:20:31,600 We-- we both had a brush with death, and I-- I thought-- 367 00:20:31,900 --> 00:20:34,522 I thought you would understand me. 368 00:20:35,212 --> 00:20:37,850 You show up for court in your pajamas... 369 00:20:38,094 --> 00:20:42,683 you propose to witnesses, and you wear bunny ears on the stand. 370 00:20:42,880 --> 00:20:46,046 What exactly am I supposed to understand? 371 00:20:47,645 --> 00:20:49,617 I was wrong about you. 372 00:20:50,955 --> 00:20:52,260 I'm sorry. 373 00:20:52,877 --> 00:20:55,768 - Miss Bingum. - What? 374 00:20:56,345 --> 00:20:57,903 You're fired. 375 00:21:10,835 --> 00:21:13,649 It feels awful. I've never been fired before. 376 00:21:13,650 --> 00:21:15,950 - What about the dandruff commercial? - That was you. 377 00:21:15,951 --> 00:21:18,321 - Mm, that was me. - You refused to scratch. 378 00:21:18,322 --> 00:21:20,704 I didn't want to be known as the flaky-scalp girl. 379 00:21:20,705 --> 00:21:23,680 Oh, Stacy, I don't know if Mr. Tharp is crazy or not. 380 00:21:23,681 --> 00:21:26,876 I mean, sometimes he can be quite perspicacious. 381 00:21:27,063 --> 00:21:29,317 Maybe he needs deodorant. 382 00:21:29,650 --> 00:21:32,288 Oh, it's a fancy word for insightful. 383 00:21:32,467 --> 00:21:35,670 Oh, perspicacious, duh. 384 00:21:36,213 --> 00:21:38,193 You know what? I think he is crazy... 385 00:21:38,194 --> 00:21:40,735 'cause who wouldn't want you as their lawyer... 386 00:21:40,736 --> 00:21:43,623 unless, of course, you're wearing this dress. 387 00:21:43,801 --> 00:21:45,788 What was she thinking? 388 00:21:46,143 --> 00:21:51,965 Brian Young hasn't seen me in 15 years, and this dress was out of style then. 389 00:21:53,573 --> 00:21:57,808 Scissors... safety pins, and... rubber cement. 390 00:21:57,911 --> 00:22:01,557 - What are you doing? - Two words-- "project runway". 391 00:22:01,936 --> 00:22:03,658 Okay, we've got 30 minutes. 392 00:22:03,659 --> 00:22:07,083 Start memorizing your classmates while I make it work. 393 00:22:07,084 --> 00:22:10,723 All right, I'll start with the A's. 394 00:22:17,187 --> 00:22:19,647 Ooh, Carl Amuroso. 395 00:22:20,370 --> 00:22:24,158 You're a chess-club member and class treasurer, right? 396 00:22:24,863 --> 00:22:28,366 And you wore that bow tie in your senior picture. 397 00:22:29,093 --> 00:22:32,374 - You remember me? - Uh, sure... 398 00:22:33,031 --> 00:22:35,617 Jane. How you been? 399 00:22:36,103 --> 00:22:37,389 Cheater. 400 00:22:40,258 --> 00:22:42,608 No one remembers me, Stacy. 401 00:22:42,758 --> 00:22:45,671 The girl who checked us in thought I was the caterer. 402 00:22:45,672 --> 00:22:48,471 I learned all their names, and none of them know mine. 403 00:22:48,472 --> 00:22:51,843 Sweetie, you're only here for one reason-- Brian Young. 404 00:22:51,844 --> 00:22:53,636 Now, let's find him. 405 00:22:54,303 --> 00:22:56,567 I've got an idea. Let's split up. 406 00:22:56,568 --> 00:22:59,509 You keep an eye out for your prom date, and I'm gonna go mingle. 407 00:22:59,510 --> 00:23:00,571 Why? 408 00:23:00,572 --> 00:23:03,086 Trust me. Right now, no one remembers you. 409 00:23:03,087 --> 00:23:05,725 Before we leave, no one will forget you. 410 00:23:05,726 --> 00:23:07,548 - Bye. - Stacy. 411 00:23:20,965 --> 00:23:23,548 Who knew all the guys would lose their hair so quickly? 412 00:23:23,549 --> 00:23:26,686 - Am I right? - I was just saying that. 413 00:23:27,336 --> 00:23:31,001 - You don't remember me, do you? - Of course I do... 414 00:23:31,699 --> 00:23:34,741 Stacy. Spirit squad, right? 415 00:23:34,825 --> 00:23:36,576 Go, warriors. 416 00:23:36,935 --> 00:23:38,193 Panthers. 417 00:23:38,484 --> 00:23:39,593 Rar. 418 00:23:39,978 --> 00:23:43,729 I love the shoes, love the purse, love the fabric. 419 00:23:44,067 --> 00:23:46,954 You don't look a day over 21. What's your secret? 420 00:23:46,955 --> 00:23:47,914 Um... 421 00:23:48,947 --> 00:23:51,371 have you guys seen Jane Bingum? 422 00:23:51,774 --> 00:23:52,811 Who? 423 00:23:53,395 --> 00:23:56,287 O.M.G., there she is. 424 00:23:57,588 --> 00:24:01,439 Did you see last month's people? She's, like, a superstar lawyer now-- 425 00:24:01,440 --> 00:24:04,424 Represented Clooney in that paparazzi-stalker case. 426 00:24:04,425 --> 00:24:07,535 Can you believe it? Our Jane Bingum. 427 00:24:07,536 --> 00:24:09,175 - No way. - Way. 428 00:24:09,176 --> 00:24:12,604 And don't quote me, but I think Clooney asked her out. 429 00:24:13,205 --> 00:24:16,666 I had Latin with Jane. We were practically best friends. 430 00:24:16,788 --> 00:24:20,194 I had homeroom with her. In the 11th grade, she was my secret Santa. 431 00:24:20,195 --> 00:24:24,334 - She is the coolest. - She's perspicacious. 432 00:24:25,601 --> 00:24:26,784 Totally. 433 00:24:35,930 --> 00:24:39,589 * I've got a new age girl tell us what she's like * 434 00:24:39,590 --> 00:24:43,327 * An environmentalist girl does she ride a bike? * 435 00:24:43,328 --> 00:24:46,964 * She has a crystal necklace she spends a lot of cash * 436 00:24:47,827 --> 00:24:50,445 - Jane-iac! - Brian? 437 00:24:50,624 --> 00:24:53,071 - Oh! Oh! - Yeah! 438 00:24:59,894 --> 00:25:01,311 Yay! 439 00:25:02,159 --> 00:25:04,008 - Wow. - Wow. 440 00:25:04,009 --> 00:25:07,596 - It is so good to see you. - It's good to see you, too. 441 00:25:07,597 --> 00:25:11,640 You look even better than... I remember. 442 00:25:11,641 --> 00:25:13,728 Speak for yourself, gorgeous. 443 00:25:13,822 --> 00:25:15,654 - Look at you. - Stop. 444 00:25:18,752 --> 00:25:22,111 Oh, can you believe this place? It's just like prom. 445 00:25:22,421 --> 00:25:24,879 Yeah, and who could forget prom? 446 00:25:25,236 --> 00:25:28,691 - I know. It was a perfect night. - It was. 447 00:25:28,925 --> 00:25:33,309 I'm so glad you said that, 'cause I've kind of felt bad... 448 00:25:33,310 --> 00:25:36,173 you know, that I may have ruined it for you. 449 00:25:36,174 --> 00:25:39,449 No, absolutely not. Why would you think that? 450 00:25:39,571 --> 00:25:41,740 Because I made it all about me. 451 00:25:41,741 --> 00:25:44,719 I drank six zimas and told you I was gay. 452 00:25:47,724 --> 00:25:51,793 That's the exact same face you made when I told you back then. 453 00:25:52,666 --> 00:25:53,904 Hilarious. 454 00:25:54,130 --> 00:25:57,896 Well, that's me. I'm... hilarious. 455 00:25:59,173 --> 00:26:02,054 And you're-- you're gay. 456 00:26:04,124 --> 00:26:06,283 That's so great. 457 00:26:07,025 --> 00:26:11,504 You're my super-hot, great-kissing... 458 00:26:12,418 --> 00:26:14,099 gay friend. 459 00:26:14,944 --> 00:26:17,422 - You were so cool about it. - Yeah. 460 00:26:17,573 --> 00:26:20,474 Hey, there's an open bar. You want to grab a drink? 461 00:26:20,475 --> 00:26:21,727 You drink? 462 00:26:21,981 --> 00:26:25,441 I do tonight, and something stronger than a zima. 463 00:26:29,710 --> 00:26:31,391 One of those days? 464 00:26:31,973 --> 00:26:35,622 - I thought we both could use a drink. - I won't say no to that. 465 00:26:35,623 --> 00:26:39,503 Guess who came to see me today? Matthew. 466 00:26:40,122 --> 00:26:43,361 What? W- what did he say? 467 00:26:44,526 --> 00:26:47,335 "I miss her. I love her. I screwed up. 468 00:26:47,598 --> 00:26:50,448 I'm sorry my penis fell into that other girl." 469 00:26:50,549 --> 00:26:52,126 Blah, blah, blah. 470 00:26:52,594 --> 00:26:54,453 He said he loved me? 471 00:26:54,871 --> 00:26:56,890 That's what they say. 472 00:26:59,122 --> 00:27:03,413 A guy gets one chance to prove who he is, and that's it. 473 00:27:05,263 --> 00:27:06,869 Yeah, I guess you're right. 474 00:27:06,870 --> 00:27:09,904 Of course I'm right. Mia, it was your wedding day. 475 00:27:09,905 --> 00:27:12,148 And she was your best friend. 476 00:27:17,511 --> 00:27:19,952 Hey, what happened to that guy-- 477 00:27:20,131 --> 00:27:23,738 That other lawyer that was in your office when we first met... 478 00:27:23,739 --> 00:27:26,064 the one you kept looking at? 479 00:27:26,721 --> 00:27:27,812 No. 480 00:27:28,257 --> 00:27:30,426 Oh, well, sorry. I don't mean to pry. 481 00:27:30,427 --> 00:27:33,394 I just thought maybe he'd be working with us. 482 00:27:33,395 --> 00:27:36,123 Turns out this case wasn't for him. 483 00:27:38,820 --> 00:27:41,111 But he had his chance, right? 484 00:27:49,989 --> 00:27:52,383 The only one who had any trouble was my father. 485 00:27:52,384 --> 00:27:56,739 But he eventually came around, and now he won't go shopping without me. 486 00:27:58,626 --> 00:28:01,276 I-- I-- I've just been doing all the talking. 487 00:28:01,277 --> 00:28:03,154 Tell me about you, Jane. 488 00:28:03,351 --> 00:28:05,401 How's lawyer life treating you? 489 00:28:05,402 --> 00:28:07,363 Let me tell you something. 490 00:28:07,560 --> 00:28:10,969 I'm a friggin' great lawyer. 491 00:28:11,495 --> 00:28:17,045 I get into the courtroom, and the words just start coming... 492 00:28:17,611 --> 00:28:21,877 and my brain is popping, and everything works together... 493 00:28:23,107 --> 00:28:27,192 except my client fired me today, and it totally sucks. 494 00:28:29,142 --> 00:28:31,844 Well, the client must be crazy. 495 00:28:34,445 --> 00:28:36,173 What's so funny? 496 00:28:37,171 --> 00:28:41,960 I was trying to prove that he's not... crazy. 497 00:28:54,476 --> 00:28:57,866 I want to tell you something, handsome, dimpled Brian. 498 00:28:58,195 --> 00:29:00,610 And it's something that I can't tell anyone. 499 00:29:00,611 --> 00:29:02,452 You can tell me anything. 500 00:29:02,593 --> 00:29:04,212 I have a secret. 501 00:29:05,704 --> 00:29:07,958 And you can't tell anyone. 502 00:29:11,401 --> 00:29:13,297 Okay, here it goes. 503 00:29:14,453 --> 00:29:17,185 I'm a gorgeous, 24-year-old blonde who's supposed to be wearing... 504 00:29:17,186 --> 00:29:19,446 a strapless couture gown on the cover of Glamour... 505 00:29:19,447 --> 00:29:23,801 but instead, they dumped my soul in this body, and I can't get out. 506 00:29:32,121 --> 00:29:34,195 Were you this funny in high school? 507 00:29:34,196 --> 00:29:35,867 I don't know. 508 00:29:38,870 --> 00:29:41,224 - Jane. - Yes. 509 00:29:41,496 --> 00:29:45,882 If you feel like a model, then I say you're a model. 510 00:29:47,238 --> 00:29:50,645 It's just like you told me at prom night. No one has the right to tell you... 511 00:29:50,646 --> 00:29:52,820 how to live your life... 512 00:29:54,555 --> 00:29:57,071 unless you're a serial killer. 513 00:29:57,755 --> 00:30:01,173 - I said that? - More or less. 514 00:30:02,188 --> 00:30:04,142 I am funny. 515 00:30:07,507 --> 00:30:09,296 What was that for? 516 00:30:11,312 --> 00:30:13,856 For reminding me who I was. 517 00:30:19,249 --> 00:30:21,127 I'll be right back. 518 00:30:22,975 --> 00:30:25,116 Okay, listen. I've got great news. 519 00:30:25,117 --> 00:30:27,795 - I met Brian. - Hello. I saw the kiss. 520 00:30:28,011 --> 00:30:29,592 - Spill. - He's gay. 521 00:30:29,676 --> 00:30:33,014 - Well, that's not great news. - No, I know, but-- 522 00:30:33,015 --> 00:30:37,761 we were catching up, and I suddenly realized how I'm gonna get my client back. 523 00:30:37,762 --> 00:30:40,530 Okay, you were talking to the hottest guy here... 524 00:30:40,531 --> 00:30:43,153 gay or otherwise, and you were thinking about work? 525 00:30:43,154 --> 00:30:48,002 No, I was thinking about Mr. Tharp. And I know how I'm gonna win this case. 526 00:30:48,003 --> 00:30:51,903 - Brian told you? - No. Jane did. 527 00:31:00,513 --> 00:31:03,467 - I don't want to wear a tie. - A tie sends the right message. 528 00:31:03,468 --> 00:31:05,523 - I can't think in a tie. - Mr. Tharp. 529 00:31:05,524 --> 00:31:08,223 - Bingum, what are you doing here? - Let me close for you. 530 00:31:08,224 --> 00:31:10,374 Hey, Brandon asked me to step in. 531 00:31:10,375 --> 00:31:13,589 Mr. Tharp, I've seen the escalator in the sky... 532 00:31:14,287 --> 00:31:16,637 and I know about that return button. 533 00:31:16,638 --> 00:31:20,564 I know you're not crazy. Please let me prove it. 534 00:31:20,565 --> 00:31:22,776 What are you talking about? Go back to the office. 535 00:31:22,777 --> 00:31:25,956 - Do I have to wear the tie? - You can wear anything you want... 536 00:31:25,957 --> 00:31:27,782 even your pajamas. 537 00:31:28,353 --> 00:31:31,447 Boss man, I'm going with the bulldog. 538 00:31:36,953 --> 00:31:37,967 Hey. 539 00:31:38,144 --> 00:31:40,200 Mia, I thought we were meeting in court. 540 00:31:40,201 --> 00:31:42,669 I, uh, wanted to talk to you first. 541 00:31:42,670 --> 00:31:44,637 Well, we'll talk on the way. I'll drive. 542 00:31:44,638 --> 00:31:47,483 That's the thing. Um, I'm not going. 543 00:31:48,910 --> 00:31:52,732 I don't want to sue Susie Klinger. I don't want to sue anyone. 544 00:31:52,733 --> 00:31:54,139 I just want to move on. 545 00:31:54,140 --> 00:31:57,520 Mia, suing Susie Klinger is how you move on. 546 00:32:00,499 --> 00:32:04,284 - You spoke with Matthew, didn't you? - I called him. 547 00:32:04,952 --> 00:32:07,371 - We went to dinner. - And? 548 00:32:08,349 --> 00:32:12,551 I know how you feel about this, but we're gonna give it another try. 549 00:32:12,852 --> 00:32:16,111 - You're taking him back? - We have a lot of work to do. 550 00:32:16,112 --> 00:32:18,054 And we're gonna go to therapy. 551 00:32:18,055 --> 00:32:21,379 I don't know if we're gonna be together forever, let alone a week, but-- 552 00:32:21,380 --> 00:32:24,211 A few sweet nothings from your cheating ex-fiancé... 553 00:32:24,212 --> 00:32:27,462 - and, just like that, you forgive him? - I was angry. 554 00:32:27,703 --> 00:32:29,724 I'm still angry. 555 00:32:31,450 --> 00:32:34,267 All right, if that's what you want. 556 00:32:34,680 --> 00:32:37,648 Maybe I'm stupid or naive, but after talking to Matthew... 557 00:32:37,649 --> 00:32:39,795 I realized that you can't... 558 00:32:40,086 --> 00:32:41,916 Litigate emotions? 559 00:32:43,860 --> 00:32:45,691 ...predict the future. 560 00:32:46,274 --> 00:32:47,448 Right. 561 00:32:50,143 --> 00:32:53,176 What happens if he cheats on you again? 562 00:32:53,668 --> 00:32:56,138 I might be calling you again. 563 00:33:08,108 --> 00:33:11,714 Brandon Tharp is as crazy as a soup sandwich. 564 00:33:12,852 --> 00:33:15,209 And, uh, you know what? 565 00:33:15,764 --> 00:33:17,857 I agree with his son, Charlie. 566 00:33:17,858 --> 00:33:22,358 By society's norms, his dad is an unconventional nut case. 567 00:33:23,019 --> 00:33:26,904 However, that's the only point the defense has made. 568 00:33:35,871 --> 00:33:39,171 Do I look crazy? Yeah, maybe. 569 00:33:39,941 --> 00:33:43,981 But do my words make any less sense than they did two seconds ago? 570 00:33:43,982 --> 00:33:47,557 Nope-- same words, different ears. 571 00:33:47,952 --> 00:33:50,431 You just have to work a little harder to hear them. 572 00:33:50,432 --> 00:33:53,388 You know, nobody knows what genius looks like. 573 00:33:53,389 --> 00:33:56,048 Thomas Edison-- He didn't own a clock... 574 00:33:56,198 --> 00:33:59,725 and he used to-- He used to curl up and sleep under his desk. 575 00:33:59,726 --> 00:34:03,244 And Albert Einstein-- Okay, have you seen his hair? 576 00:34:04,465 --> 00:34:07,509 I mean, were these men crazy? No. 577 00:34:07,873 --> 00:34:10,464 Uncompromising, fearless... 578 00:34:10,755 --> 00:34:13,610 averse to conditioner-- You bet... 579 00:34:14,733 --> 00:34:16,770 just like Brandon Tharp. 580 00:34:18,328 --> 00:34:22,309 Nobody has the right to tell you how to live your life. 581 00:34:22,981 --> 00:34:28,513 Let's not deny ourselves the chance to benefit from this extraordinary man... 582 00:34:28,926 --> 00:34:32,600 because we don't like to look at him in his pajamas. 583 00:34:35,332 --> 00:34:36,882 Thank you, counselor. 584 00:34:36,883 --> 00:34:40,335 Your honor, if I can just say one thing? 585 00:34:40,946 --> 00:34:44,072 As long as you're not going to propose. 586 00:34:46,576 --> 00:34:50,360 There's a-- a great energy... 587 00:34:50,586 --> 00:34:52,839 in this room right now... 588 00:34:53,158 --> 00:34:56,492 flowing through us. And... 589 00:34:57,277 --> 00:35:00,338 if I can see a light in the sky... 590 00:35:00,339 --> 00:35:04,197 and maybe even reach it in my balloon... 591 00:35:04,583 --> 00:35:05,541 then... 592 00:35:06,461 --> 00:35:07,611 so... 593 00:35:08,934 --> 00:35:10,023 beaut... 594 00:35:11,942 --> 00:35:13,805 - Mr. Tharp. - Dad. 595 00:35:14,171 --> 00:35:15,921 - Dad. - Mr. Tharp. 596 00:35:15,922 --> 00:35:18,920 - Get some help in here. - Someone call 911. 597 00:35:37,305 --> 00:35:39,906 Hey. Have you seen him yet? 598 00:35:40,141 --> 00:35:42,263 Uh, no, just the doctor. 599 00:35:42,975 --> 00:35:46,967 He said the MRI shows atrophy of the tissues in his frontal. 600 00:35:51,796 --> 00:35:53,331 It's inoperable. 601 00:35:55,178 --> 00:35:56,718 It'll kill him. 602 00:36:01,239 --> 00:36:02,778 I'm so sorry. 603 00:36:06,267 --> 00:36:08,774 You know we're not very close. We... 604 00:36:09,194 --> 00:36:11,034 hardly talk. But... 605 00:36:13,108 --> 00:36:14,536 he's my dad. 606 00:36:14,855 --> 00:36:18,414 Paging Dr. Smith. Paging Dr. Smith. 607 00:36:18,822 --> 00:36:22,258 I just always thought he'd live forever, you know? 608 00:36:25,379 --> 00:36:28,525 Excuse me. He's asking for you. 609 00:36:29,309 --> 00:36:32,741 Not you-- Miss Bingum. 610 00:36:44,555 --> 00:36:48,330 Hey, bulldog. How you doing? 611 00:36:50,489 --> 00:36:53,014 What you said back there in court-- 612 00:36:53,342 --> 00:36:55,032 Loved every minute. 613 00:36:57,479 --> 00:37:00,155 Hey, don't look so sad. 614 00:37:00,791 --> 00:37:03,129 Do I need to get out my ears? 615 00:37:04,171 --> 00:37:07,880 Charlie told me about-- About your brain. 616 00:37:08,680 --> 00:37:11,460 Ah, that old news. 617 00:37:11,695 --> 00:37:14,634 Old news? What are you talking about? 618 00:37:16,161 --> 00:37:18,414 I've known since Alaska. 619 00:37:19,026 --> 00:37:22,019 Sandi took me to the hospital. They did some tests. 620 00:37:22,020 --> 00:37:26,428 I've got frontal-lobe blabbity blah. 621 00:37:27,788 --> 00:37:30,098 Why didn't you say anything? 622 00:37:30,363 --> 00:37:34,263 Docs said it could be months, maybe years, before I am rendered-- 623 00:37:34,805 --> 00:37:37,697 How'd they put it-- Incapable. 624 00:37:38,602 --> 00:37:40,518 Won't know my own name. 625 00:37:41,250 --> 00:37:43,648 How's that for a bedtime story? 626 00:37:44,938 --> 00:37:46,825 I've heard better. 627 00:37:49,743 --> 00:37:54,039 I didn't tell Charlie because I didn't want him worrying about me. 628 00:37:55,075 --> 00:37:58,445 His mother passed away a few years ago. 629 00:37:59,255 --> 00:38:01,875 And I wasn't a good dad. 630 00:38:03,380 --> 00:38:06,147 But he's not a bad kid, you know. He's-- 631 00:38:06,466 --> 00:38:08,412 He's just angry at me. 632 00:38:10,177 --> 00:38:14,096 - Will you do something for me? - Anything for you. 633 00:38:15,143 --> 00:38:18,636 Reconcile with Charlie-- 634 00:38:20,044 --> 00:38:23,075 Makes for a better bedtime story. 635 00:38:38,770 --> 00:38:39,982 Good morning. 636 00:38:40,028 --> 00:38:42,206 Sorry about your client-- Totally sucks. 637 00:38:42,207 --> 00:38:45,173 Doughnut on your desk, Grayson on your sofa. 638 00:38:46,022 --> 00:38:48,473 I know I shouldn't have kissed Kim at the office... 639 00:38:48,474 --> 00:38:50,858 but I don't know if I shouldn't have kissed Kim. 640 00:38:50,859 --> 00:38:53,720 Okay, why are you coming to me about this? 641 00:38:53,805 --> 00:38:56,670 Because you're the only one who knows about us. 642 00:38:56,671 --> 00:38:59,366 - Us? - Me and Kim. 643 00:39:00,071 --> 00:39:03,911 - Are an "us"? - I don't know. 644 00:39:05,451 --> 00:39:08,033 Look, you're always so direct with me. I like that. 645 00:39:08,034 --> 00:39:10,719 And you're so easy to talk to. 646 00:39:14,193 --> 00:39:17,137 Are you asking my permission to date Kim? 647 00:39:19,871 --> 00:39:24,431 You-- you know what? I'm-- I'm sounding like a complete idiot. 648 00:39:29,154 --> 00:39:31,126 I'm sorry I bothered you. 649 00:39:31,398 --> 00:39:32,788 Grayson. 650 00:39:34,073 --> 00:39:35,557 Life is short. 651 00:39:35,961 --> 00:39:38,972 And no one has the right to tell you how to live it. 652 00:39:38,973 --> 00:39:44,179 So if you want to take a shot with Kim, I'm not gonna be the one who stops you. 653 00:40:02,653 --> 00:40:05,696 Hey. What's going on? 654 00:40:06,177 --> 00:40:09,927 We're putting together some financial projections for Tharp Industries. 655 00:40:09,928 --> 00:40:13,275 - Does Mr. Tharp know what you're doing? - He doesn't want to know. 656 00:40:13,276 --> 00:40:16,186 This morning, he signed over voting stock to Charlie. 657 00:40:16,187 --> 00:40:18,563 I don't-- I don't believe this. 658 00:40:18,835 --> 00:40:21,363 And you're helping him break up the company? 659 00:40:21,364 --> 00:40:22,640 What? No. 660 00:40:23,015 --> 00:40:27,229 We're figuring out how to retrain the workforce to build green cheetahs. 661 00:40:27,230 --> 00:40:30,408 And anyone who doesn't like it can leave. 662 00:40:32,091 --> 00:40:36,324 Oh, you know what? Can we finish this later? I have to meet my dad. 663 00:40:37,435 --> 00:40:41,153 Jane, he wanted me to ask you to join us. 664 00:40:45,070 --> 00:40:46,732 Hey, how was court? 665 00:40:47,014 --> 00:40:49,590 Client got cold feet, ran back to her boyfriend. 666 00:40:49,591 --> 00:40:53,889 - If you say "I told you so"-- - Want to grab some dinner later? 667 00:40:55,174 --> 00:40:57,963 That's sweet, but, no, thanks. 668 00:40:58,583 --> 00:41:02,998 - I thought you wanted to talk. - I wanted to process my feelings. 669 00:41:03,652 --> 00:41:05,764 I did that without you. 670 00:41:06,324 --> 00:41:09,563 Let's just pretend the kiss never happened, okay? 671 00:41:10,136 --> 00:41:11,367 But it did, and-- 672 00:41:11,368 --> 00:41:14,297 Look, I know the vibe, Grayson. I've given the vibe. 673 00:41:14,298 --> 00:41:18,125 You didn't know. You're not sure. You're on the fence. 674 00:41:18,886 --> 00:41:21,520 I have no patience for the fence. 675 00:41:21,811 --> 00:41:23,700 - But I-- - Let's just... 676 00:41:23,793 --> 00:41:27,700 roll back the clock to how things were before we kissed, okay? 677 00:41:28,725 --> 00:41:31,699 - Sure. - Good. 678 00:41:41,799 --> 00:41:45,196 - Are you ready for this? - I don't know. I've never done it before. 679 00:41:45,197 --> 00:41:48,746 That's what I like to hear. New experiences-- That's what life's about. 680 00:41:48,747 --> 00:41:50,632 You're ready to go, dad. 681 00:41:50,633 --> 00:41:53,487 - Sure you don't want to come with us? - Oh, I'm good. 682 00:41:53,488 --> 00:41:55,365 I'll be here when you get back. 683 00:41:55,366 --> 00:41:57,441 * A world so green * 684 00:41:57,442 --> 00:41:58,803 And we're off. 685 00:41:58,804 --> 00:42:00,571 * Here beside you * 686 00:42:00,572 --> 00:42:01,750 Here we go. 687 00:42:10,877 --> 00:42:12,248 * This day * 688 00:42:13,153 --> 00:42:15,923 * Is the perfect day * 689 00:42:16,618 --> 00:42:19,227 * Nothing in our way * 690 00:42:19,228 --> 00:42:22,101 * This is our time * Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts